Une Guerre des mondes
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: OS totalement délirant, post-Hésitation, mais pas vraiment une suite... Quand les extra-terrestres débarquent à Forks, déjà envahie par les vampires et les loups-garous


_**Bonjour à tous !  
Je suis membre d'un forum Allociné, et, un soir, j'ai mentionné le fait que je n'avais pas lu Révélation, et que donc, je ne pouvais pas lire les FF qui en été tirées.  
Et là, Missmoss a voulu m'éclairer pour que je puisse lire et reviewer les FF de nos amies ^^  
J'ai donc appris que des extra-terrestres débarquaient à Forks et qu'ils bouffaient Jasper !  
Emportées par notre délire, nous avons fini par avoir la trame de cet OS, que nous avons retravaillé après, bien sûr ! ^^  
Cet OS se situerait donc, en gros, après Hésitation.  
N'oubliez pas que c'est un délire total, dont le but est de vous faire rire presque autant que nous en l'écrivant !  
Je vous laisse lire le résultat final, et on se retrouve à la fin, d'accord ?  
A tout de suite !  
PS : les commentaires des auteures sont en italique dans le texte**_.

* * *

**La Guerre des mondes  
Début  
(_parce qu'on ne sait jamais sur qui on tombe_)**

Il faisait beau, ce matin de juillet, mais ce ne fut pas le soleil – pourtant incroyable – qui réveilla les habitants de la petite ville de Forks. Un bruit prodigieux dont ils ignoraient tous l'origine les avaient tous sortis de leurs rêves. Tous… pas vraiment, puisqu'une famille de sept vampires vivant non loin de là n'avait, elle, rien raté du spectacle. Pendant la nuit, des projectiles lumineux de toutes sortes s'étaient succédés silencieusement dans le ciel de la petite ville américaine laissant à nos chers vampires, les Cullen, le loisir d'élaborer maintes et maintes théories quant aux raisons de ce fait exceptionnel (_et pourtant, ils en avaient vues, des choses inhabituelles_). Ils s'étaient donc décidés à veiller, chacun à leur tour, sur l'évolution de la situation. Après le benjamin de la famille, Edward, c'était au tour de Jasper de le relayer et de prendre son tour de garde.  
Cela faisait maintenant trois longues heures qu'il surveillait le déroulement étrange des événements. Les autres membres de sa famille étaient tous partis chasser. Il pensait à Alice, son âme sœur, et à la surprise qu'elle lui préparait pour le soir même. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle organisait cet événement et rien n'aurait pu empêcher sa petite fée d'arriver à ses fins, même pas un désastre apocalyptique (_du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait_).  
Il était presque sept heures du matin quand un son assourdissant le sortit de ses rêveries et ce qu'il vit en cet instant dépassa tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Une boule de feu de soixante mètres de diamètres fonçait droit sur le jardin des Cullen, et donc droit sur Jasper. Il crut sa dernière heure venue (_et pourtant, il n'était pas peureux_) quand, arrivée à une dizaine de mètres du sol, elle s'arrêta et resta en suspension pendant des secondes qui lui parurent des heures.  
Jasper n'osait faire le moindre mouvement. Des vampires à Forks, c'était crédible, oui. Mais des extra-terrestres, NON ! C'était vraiment une ville bizarre !  
La soucoupe-volante se posa ensuite dans le jardin des Cullen, sous le regard ahuri de Jasper, qui ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Quatre extra-terrestres sautèrent à terre, remarquèrent Jasper, échangèrent quelques mots dans une langue étrange et bondirent sur le vampire qui, hébété, ne put que subir l'attaque soudaine dont il était la victime. Il se retrouva assommé et entraîné dans l'OVNI sans avoir opposé la moindre résistance (_parce qu'il est toujours sous le coup de la surprise, ne l'oublions pas_).  
Dix petits monstres extra-terrestres redescendirent de leur taxi intergalactique, et se dispersèrent dans la ville.

La navette décolla au moment où les Cullen rentrèrent de la chasse, pour relayer Jasper. Alice poussa un glapissement surhumain quand elle flaira l'odeur de Jasper qui s'éloignait vers une autre galaxie. (_Ne t'en fais pas Alice, on va leur faire la peau, à ces Aliens qui ont bouffé Jasper !)_  
Edward s'approcha d'Alice pour tenter de la consoler. Elle se précipita dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots secs. Edward, ne sachant que faire, se retrouva en train de tapoter maladroitement les cheveux et le dos d'Alice, sous les regards réprobateurs de toute la famille, qui pensait qu'Alice devrait se ressaisir. Mais Alice, désespérée par la mort de Jasper, restait inconsolable.  
Tandis qu'elle monta dans sa chambre pour se remettre de ses émotions, Edward décida d'aller voir Bella afin de vérifier qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop et si elle allait bien. Mais quand il arriva dans sa chambre, elle était encore en train de vider toutes les larmes de son corps, et n'avait même pas entendu le bruit assourdissant qui avait réveillé tout Forks à l'arrivée des Aliens. Entre deux sanglots, Edward (_dont l'ouïe est super-développée_) réussit à entendre le nom de Jacob (_comme d'habitude, en fait ^^_). Fou de rage et de douleur (_et aussi un peu lassé de l'attitude de Bella_), il bondit hors de la chambre de Bella (_par la fenêtre, comme toujours_) et rentra chez lui, où il fut cette fois accueilli par les sanglots d'Alice. Il ne tenta même pas de lire ses pensées, la raison de son chagrin était tellement évidente… Il s'installa devant son piano et joua l'intégralité des titres de Village People.  
Il fut cependant interrompu par l'arrivée soudaine d'Alice dans le salon, en dansant sur le YMCA joué par Edward. Il releva la tête de son clavier lorsqu'elle se posa à ses côtés.  
Très attentive à ses soucis (_Alice était toujours très consciencieuse avec SES affaires!),_ elle lui demanda tout de suite comment s'était déroulée sa visite chez Bella. Edward soupira avant d'avouer qu'il l'avait trouvée en larmes comme toujours et qu'elle prononçait le nom de Jacob toutes les trente secondes. Alice enlaça tendrement son "frère" et ils se réconfortèrent mutuellement et sauvagement dans toutes les pièces de la villa. (_Oui, la perte de l'être cher crée des liens_.) Finalement, ils se dirent qu'ils étaient mieux ensemble pour affronter tous leurs problèmes (_l'union fait la force, hein)_ que chacun de leur côté à déprimer en pensant à ceux qu'ils avaient perdus.

Malheureusement, ce changement de situation ne plut pas du tout à Bella. Folle de rage, elle essaya d'abord de se rapprocher d'Edward de manière traditionnelle, lui jurant un amour éternel et promettant qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Jacob que comme un ami… Mais Alice veillait. Elle pensait sans cesse à Bella et Jacob, amis, et plus que ça encore. Elle rappelait à Edward que Bella ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence, lorsqu'il était venu la voir alors qu'elle pensait à Jacob. Elle lui rappela également les risques qu'il faisait prendre à Bella. Jasper était un vampire, et il avait disparu. Edward serait-il prêt à perdre Bella ? Et elle (_Alice_) ? Edward pensait-il à elle ? Elle avait déjà perdu Jasper, que deviendrait-elle si Edward la quittait à son tour ? Edward finit donc par conseiller à Bella de rester avec Jacob, et d'essayer d'être heureuse.  
Bella, furieuse, essaya alors de tuer Alice, qui avait osé se prétendre son amie, sa meilleure amie, et qui lui avait ensuite volé son Eddynouchet. Mais elle n'était qu'humaine, et encore très maladroite. Après une bataille épique (_parce qu'Alice ne voulait pas trop l'abîmer, quand même_) elle tomba d'une falaise (_Bella un jour, Bella toujours !_). Alice n'essaya même pas de la rattraper (_elle ne veut pas la tuer, mais faut pas pousser non plus_).  
Carlisle, qui avait assisté (_discrètement_) au combat, ne pouvait tout de même pas décemment la laisser mourir. En plus, il lui avait promis qu'elle serait un jour des leurs. Il tenta donc de la transformer. Mais il avait oublié les Aliens (_vous aussi, hein ? C'est normal, les Aliens ont le pouvoir de se faire très discrets_) qui avaient besoin d'un corps pour préparer l'invasion de la Terre. Ces petites bêtes prirent donc le corps de Bella comme Hôte pour leur reine. Après quelques instants de souffrance bizarre, Bella devint donc la reine des extra-terrestres. Cependant, elle garda aussi un côté humain, et, puisque Carlisle l'avait mordue, aussi un côté vampire. Le rôle de la Reine étant de pérenniser la race, Bella tomba rapidement enceinte.

De son côté, Rosalie décida que la vie de vampire ne lui convenait pas, et elle tomba amoureuse d'un loup-garou. Mais alors qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec son loup-garou depuis une semaine, elle se rendit compte, bien trop tard, que le loup de son cœur était en fait Leah, qui n'avait pas encore osé se montrer sous forme humaine (_pas très observatrice, la Rosalie_). L'Imprégnation de Leah fut donc Rosalie. Au début, celle-ci était furieuse, et accusa Leah de l'avoir trompée (_sur la marchandise_). Finalement, Rosalie réalise que c'est sa meilleure opportunité de devenir "maman", puisque sa chérie peut encore avoir des enfants (_grâce au don de sperme, merveille pour les couples infertiles, d'ailleurs, elles avaient une possibilité grâce à Michael Jackson, pauvre gosse_…).  
Emmett, tout fâché d'avoir perdu sa chérie, décide de se venger de Leah. Il se rend alors à La Push pour la défier, accompagné par Carlisle. Il lui proposa un duel pour gagner l'amour de Rosalie. Leah grogna, mais, sous la pression du regard de Rosalie, elle finit par accepter. Emmett la traîna vers le champ de boue qui sert d'entraînement aux loups-garous.  
Carlisle et Rosalie les suivirent. Rosalie installa son transat à l'ombre d'un arbre, tandis que Carlisle se rapprocha prudemment de la mare parce qu'il avait été nommé arbitre du combat. Il amena le sifflet à sa bouche et souffla de toutes ses forces, manquant de percer les tympans de toutes les personnes dans un rayon de deux kilomètres. Emmett se jeta violemment sur Leah, la faisant basculer dans la boue. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas une simple humaine sans défense. Elle se défendit vaillamment. Le combat dura donc un moment, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rosalie (_qui aime être admirée, mais qui apprécie aussi le spectacle_). Mais Emmett gagna tout de même ce duel. Mais il ne put se résoudre à tuer Leah, qui portait l'enfant de l'amour de sa vie et de sa mort et lui laissa donc sa vie (_gentil Emmett_) avant de décider de faire ménage à trois avec les deux "femmes" (_ça ne le dérange pas trop, il faut dire_). Ils s'installèrent donc dans la nouvelle maison de Leah et Rosalie.

Pendant ce temps, la grossesse de Bella se poursuivait. Bella était venue discuter quelques minutes avec Esmée. Le futur mini-ET percevait la rancœur que Bella nourrissait vis-à-vis d'Edward qui l'avait quittée pour Alice. Il décida alors de venger sa mère en usant de ses dons sur Edward. Le pauvre vampire vit alors sa peau virer au violet foncé, effrayé, il voulut courir se cacher, mais l'embryon-ET en avait décidé autrement. Edward devint fou, et totalement hors de contrôle. Il commença à danser le french-cancan dans son salon. Alice, horrifiée, voulut le rejoindre pour essayer de l'arrêter mais, malheureusement, Edward l'entraîna dans sa folie (_parce que le poison est contagieux_) et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux comme deux crétins à danser le french-cancan tout en chantant à tue-tête de vieilles comptines françaises complètement débiles (_mais pas le Quinquin, ça, c'est même pas connu là-bas_).  
Finalement, Edward vit Bella enceinte, et il réalisa qu'il l'aimait toujours. Mini-ET se rendit compte du changement de sentiments d'Edward, et arrêta de l'obliger à se rendre ridicule. Cependant, Edward ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bella était devenue aussi distante. En effet, il ne savait pas qu'elle était la Reine des Aliens et que ceux-ci essayaient de contrôler la Terre en la prenant comme Hôte.  
Mais le jour de la naissance du bébé-ET, Edward comprit qu'il n'était pas le père (_là, même moi j'ai pas compris comment il avait pu croire ça, vu qu'il n'a pas couché avec Bella, Edward est très prude et assez niais sur les bords, il faut dire, donc il ne sait peut-être pas comment ces trucs là marchent_) puisque le petit était tout gris, et en plus, il avait une tête bizarre. Il entra dans une colère noire car il pensait que Bella et Jacob avaient couché ensemble (_oui, le bébé avait un air de ressemblance avec Jacob_). Il se précipita alors à La Push, outrepassant ainsi le traité mis en place par Carlisle quatre-vingt-dix ans plus tôt (_Rosalie, Emmett, et Carlisle avaient obtenu une dérogation avant_).  
Carlisle, terriblement déçu par l'attitude de son fils et fatigué de tous les problèmes qu'il apportait sans cesse (_Bella étant le plus important_), décida de mettre Edward à la porte de la maison (_de_ _la villa, en fait_). Maintenant seul avec Esmée (_Petit rappel : Rosalie et Emmett vivent en polygamie avec Leah à La Push, Jasper est mort et Alice est partie à cause d'Edward_), Carlisle put enfin profiter de sa véritable et unique passion : le transformisme. Il quitte donc Forks et prend le premier vol pour Paris. Là-bas, il devint une grande star de cabaret et depuis, il danse chaque soir le french cancan (_il a pu admirer Edward et Alice pour s'inspirer_) sous les yeux admiratifs d'Esmée.

A La Push, Edward fut ébahi en découvrant la vie de débauche que menaient Rosalie, Emmett et Leah (_n'oublions pas qu'Edward est né au tout début du XXème siècle, et qu'il a encore des valeurs oubliées par tous_). Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander des explications, Jacob entra dans la maison.  
Edward, fou de rage parce qu'il pensait encore à Bella et au mini-ET-ressemblant-à-Jacob, oublia le trio polygame et se précipita sur lui en hurlant comme un taré. Ils commencèrent à se battre, mais Rosalie et Leah les jetèrent dehors parce qu'ils risquaient de tout casser, et aussi de blesser Leah et le bébé.  
Emmett les suivit, tout en cherchant quelqu'un avec qui parier sur l'issue du combat. Dehors, il rencontra Mike, qui décida de parier sur Jacob, alors qu'Emmett soutenait Edward.  
Mais Edward eut soudain une illumination, et plongea dans les pensées de Jacob. Il apprit ainsi que Jacob disait la vérité en affirmant n'être en rien responsable de la grossesse de Bella. Ils se tournèrent alors d'un même mouvement vers Mike, qui ne comprenait rien, et lui sautèrent dessus (_pour lui arracher la tête, bien sûr ^^_). Au moment fatidique de tuer l'exécrable Mike Newton, Jake et Eddy se disputèrent pour savoir qui aura le privilège de l'achever. Finalement, ils recommencèrent à se battre entre eux (_ah, les mecs, hein ?_). Profitant du moment d'inattention des deux "garçons", Mike se releva et partit en courant sans demander son reste. Il se promit de ne plus jamais remettre un orteil à Forks. Il emmena Jessica à New-York (_après avoir prévenu ses parents, quand même_) et lui fit six enfants en deux ans (_Missmoss ne sait pas comment il a fait, Nat13 pense qu'ils ont eu deux fois des triplés_).

Pendant ce temps, la lutte Eddynouchet/Jacobounet continuait. Au bout de trois jours, Bella (_prévenue par Leah et qui était arrivée le lendemain du départ de Mike_), qui aurait bien aimé préparer sa conquête du monde en paix, décida d'intervenir. Elle leur avoua alors l'identité du géniteur du mini-ET. Il s'agissait en fait d'un petit Ver d'Argent de quinze centimètres de long qui s'appelait Feu-Sauvage-En-Chaleur. Les deux duellistes durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'avaient aucune chance face à F-SEC ! Eddy était complètement abattu. Jake, lui, lança un "j'm'en fous de toute façon" et disparut de Forks pour toujours.  
C'est à ce moment que Jasper décida de ressusciter. Il avait pris le premier taxi intergalactique pour la Terre dès qu'il avait été complètement réparé sur la planète de F-SEC. Désormais, Jasper était un mutant ultra-puissant, mi-vampire, mi-droïde. Il arriva sur Terre trois jours après la naissance du bébé-ET, et celui-ci avait des pouvoirs surnaturels : Il savait déjà parler et se comportait comme un adulte. Dès que le bébé vit Jasper, alors que le mi-vampire, mi-droïde le regardait d'un air dégouté, il lui lança dans un souffle : "Je suis ton père."

Un grand silence suivit cette annonce.  
Jasper hurla : "Noooooon !!" et se jeta par la fenêtre (_oui, ils sont rentrés chez Leah et Rosalie et Emmett_). Les autres passèrent plutôt par la porte.  
Alice, entendant la voix de son bien aimé, même à des dizaines de kilomètres, accourut.  
Elle arriva en courant devant la maison de sa belle-sœur. Elle y trouva Emmett, Rosalie et Leah allongés sur le sol, se tordant de rire, ainsi qu'Edward muet, abattu, regardant Bella avec ses yeux de cocker maltraité, Bella, quant à elle, paraissait totalement paumée, son regard oscillant entre Edward, F-SEC, son fils et Jasper. Mais Alice n'avait d'yeux que pour Jasper, qui hurlait à la mort devant un petit bébé tout gris et avec une tête bizarre qui répétait sans cesse : "Jasper, écoute ton cœur d'argent" (_parce que le nouveau cœur de Jasper est en argent, pour celles qui n'auraient pas compris_).  
Elle tenta de se jeter dans les bras de Jasper pour l'embrasser, mais il ne réagit pas, fixant encore comme un parfait crétin la petite chose qui avait prononcé quatre mots terribles. Elle rebondit contre le torse de marbre de Super-Jasper et se vautra sans grâce aucune sur le paillasson rose à pois verts choisi par Rosalie. Les autres protagonistes se rendirent enfin compte de sa présence, et éclatèrent de rire.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Bravo à vous, si vous êtes arrivés à la fin !  
Maintenant, vous allez devoir supporter mon blabla de fin de FF (là, les copines commencent à regretter de m'avoir laissé poster notre oeuvre...)  
Pour ceux qui ne sont pas intéressés, merci d'être passé, vous pouvez y aller (oui, je me vois bien en prof ^^) mais laissez-nous une petite _review_ si ça vous a un peu plu quand même, s'il vous plait.  
L'idée originale est de Missmoss, donc, c'est elle qui a imaginé le débarquement des ET à Forks (et elle a aussi rédigé le début, et corrigé la suite).  
Mademoiselle-M7 l'a suivie dans son délire, et qui nous a lancées sur les nouvelles histoires d'amour (Alice et Edward, Rosalie et un loup-garou).  
Nat13 (donc moi, en fait) s'est alors incrustée dans l'histoire, et c'est là qu'on a commencé à partir en cacahuète !  
Nous avons donc continué notre pseudo-FF sur ce forum, puis nous avons décidé qu'on pouvait l'arranger un peu pour en faire le véritable OS (pour ceux que l'histoire intéresse, le début est de Missmoss, relu et corrigé par moi, la fin est de moi, relue et corrigée par Missmoss) que vous venez de lire.  
Donc, je tiens à remercier :  
_Missmoss _: parce qu'après tout, c'était son idée, et c'est son super début qui a lancé tout ça ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait confiance pour la suite et de me laisser le poster !  
_Mademoiselle-M7 _: pour toutes ses idées qui ont construit cet OS au fur et à mesure, pour son avis au moment du choix du titre.  
_Doudoune51_ : qui nous a amené à nous interroger sur la filiation du bébé de Rosalie et Leah.  
_Lauriane-Chan _: qui a eu l'idée géniale du mini-ET vengeur, et d'Edward violet et dansant le french cancan en chantant.  
_Lol_ah : _qui nous a proposé le titre "guerre des mondes"  
et aussi_ Clair_de_Lune25_, qui a gentiment supporté notre délire._****  
_Je crois que j'ai cité tout le monde... Si vous reconnaissez votre participation au délire mais que je vous ai oublié, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
Maintenant, j'attends vos impressions et commentaires by _REVIEW_, nous, on a bien rigolé, si vous, aussi, c'est parfait !  
Je tiens quand même à préciser que le premier jet était complètement éparpillé dans les posts du topic, et que ma première réécriture s'est achevée le lendemain à 23h30, alors, s'il vous, plait, soyez indulgents...  
Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire, alors... (suspense...) je vous laisse !  
Merci d'avoir tout lu !  
Merci d'avance pour vos gentilles reviews (même pour les un peu méchantes, du moment qu'elles sont argumentées et constructives) !  
Gros zibouxx à tous et à toutes !  
_**


End file.
